A Christmas Dream
by CaramelAriana
Summary: Takeru dreams of his perfect Christmas.


A/N: Yay! A Christmas fic! This idea randomly hit me in the head when I was eating dinner.

Ti: I take all the credit!

Ariana: Quiet you!

Ti: What happened to the Christmas spirit?

Warnings: Shounen-ai. That means boyxboy love. As always, don't like, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters, though I did put it on my Christmas list…

**A Christmas Dream**

Takeru looked around the table in absolute joy. For the first time in a very long time his entire family was gathered around the table for Christmas. Even his grandfather had come from France to visit for the holiday. His father sat at the head of the table. His mother sat to his father's right and Yamato sat to his left. Takeru was next to his brother and his grandmother sat across the table. His grandfather sat at the opposite end from his father. He smiled as he listened to the excited chatter and the clinking of silverware and plates. He looked down at his plate to find all his favorite dishes piled on, each dish trying to outdo the other for space. He turned as his father clinked his fork against his glass to gain attention.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "I'm glad that everyone was able to make it. I think I can honestly speak for everyone when I say this has certainly been the best Christmas ever." There were several sounds of agreement around the table.

His mother smiled. "I know what would make it even better." She turned to Yamato. "Would you please sing us a Christmas song, Yamato?"

Yamato smiled and nodded. He stood up and began singing a beautiful rendition of "O Holy Night". Takeru grinned. Yamato had a wonderful voice, and he was even happier that his mother had requested it and Yamato had agreed. Usually Yamato wouldn't sing for people unless he was on stage, not even Takeru could convince him. As Yamato ended the song the table erupted in cheers and claps. Takeru thought how amazing it was that such a small group of people could make so much noise when they were truly happy. He looked around to see everyone look at his brother in admiration. Takeru smiled in pride.

As Yamato sat back down his father stood up again. "I would like to propose a toast," he said as he raised his glass. "To having a wonderful family and having the opportunity to celebrate the holidays with you all!"

Everyone raised their glasses and yelled "cheers" laughing all the while. The last person had just finished their last bite when the doorbell rang. Takeru jumped up and ran to the door. He felt like he knew who it was but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He threw the door open and grinned at the collection of people at his doorstep. His family had invited the Motomiyas over for desert and a gift exchange. "Merry Christmas!" they shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" Takeru laughed. "Come on in!" Mr. Motomiya came in first with a bag full of what Takeru knew to be presents. Mrs. Motomiya and Jun followed with homemade desserts and a "thank you". Daisuke was the last to enter and greeted Takeru with a strong hug. He pecked him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," he whispered with a smile.

A throat cleared and both boys turned to the sound. Yamato stood at the entrance to the front room with a smile. "As endearing as this is, could you close the front door first? It's cold outside!" Daisuke and Takeru chuckled and turned to close the door together.

Back in the front room both families all gathered around the Christmas tree. The Motomiyas' presents had been arranged underneath the tree, but no one paid much attention to them at the moment. The families sat on the furniture and floor with mugs of hot chocolate and cider. A cheery fire burned in the fireplace as they listened to Yamato play the piano. Soon Daisuke joined in singing the words to the Christmas carols. Takeru smiled as Daisuke stood next to the piano and matched Yamato's notes perfectly. Most people didn't realize it, but Daisuke was a wonderful singer. Yamato eventually switched to the simplified versions of the carols so he could sing along with Daisuke. They made a beautiful duet. Though no where near as good, Takeru and Jun were convinced to sing along. Soon both families were belting out Christmas carols as the fire continued burn. Presents were forgotten as they all got into the true Christmas spirit: being together.

* * *

Takeru awoke suddenly and looked around. He found himself alone in his bedroom. There was no Yamato, no family dinner. He sat up slowly and looked to his right. The other occupant of the room was absent from his place in the bed. Takeru sighed. It had been such a wonderful dream. Too bad it would never happen. 

His father and mother were on speaking terms, but he didn't think they'd ever be able to sit at the same table together for any length of time. That of course was if they had the time to sit down to family meal. Both his parents were known to have to work through Christmas. There had been several times when it was just Takeru and Yamato for Christmas dinner. Not that he was complaining, he loved his brother. Unfortunately those dinners would never happen again, or at least not until his brother had gotten the stick out of his ass. When Takeru had told his brother he was dating Daisuke, Yamato had acted completely opposite of what Takeru had expected. He had told him to get out of his home and not to come back until he had changed his disgusting ways of life. Takeru still sent cards for the holidays and birthdays, but he never got a reply. His only hope lay in the fact that the cards weren't returned unopened, like his mother's. She had disowned him and thrown him out of the house. It had been five years.

Despite his efforts to hold them in, the tears fell. He never did like Christmastime, but now he absolutely hated it. No matter how hard Daisuke tried every year to lift his mood, Takeru just couldn't get into the holiday spirit. It seemed that this year his lover had finally given up. They had still put up and decorated the Christmas tree and placed presents around it. Daisuke still put up the stockings that he insisted on every year. But the house wasn't decorated like it had been in previous years. Daisuke probably didn't see the point anymore.

As if the thought was an invitation, Daisuke walked through the door holding two mugs of steaming liquid. Takeru could smell peppermint. Daisuke grinned. "Good morning beautiful! I've brought you the traditional peppermint cocoa. He frowned when Takeru didn't smile in reply. He placed the mugs down on the dresser and walked over to Takeru. He noticed the tears and squatted down next to the bed. He looked up as he wiped a hand to Takeru's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Takeru shook his head and smiled sadly. "It's nothing really."

Daisuke glared at him. "It's obviously something if you're crying on Christmas morning."

Takeru shook his head again. "I was just thinking about family…or lack thereof."

Daisuke nodded in understanding. He stood up. "Come on," he said and grabbed Takeru to pull him up. Takeru followed him into the living room and his eyes widened in surprise. The living was completely decorated and cheery fire roared in the fireplace. From the mantle hung two stuffed stockings. He could smell the hints of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Daisuke suddenly leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Takeru looked at him in confusion. Daisuke smiled and looked up. Takeru followed his gaze and noticed mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He looked back down to Daisuke's expectant face and smiled.

Daisuke smiled back. "I hadn't had time to decorate this year, work was so crazy," he said as he pulled Takeru further into the room. "So I decided I would wake up early and surprise you with Christmas decorations."

Takeru looked at him in shock. "You did all this for one day?"

Daisuke mock glared at him with his hands on his hips. "Just so you know, Christmas is more than a day. It's a season!"

Takeru rolled his eyes and smiled again. It was then that he noticed a bundle of blankets against the wall. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing toward the pile.

Daisuke's face lit up. "Your present!" he exclaimed and pulled him toward the wall. He kneeled down and gestured for Takeru to do the same. Takeru complied and watched as Daisuke carefully pulled back the top blanket to reveal a sleeping Dalmatian puppy.

Daisuke looked back up to see Takeru's reaction. "Do you like it?" he asked carefully.

Takeru grinned. Dalmatians were his favorite type of dog. "I love it!" he exclaimed. He carefully leaned closer not wanting to wake the puppy. "What's his name?" he asked quietly.

Daisuke smiled. "It's a she, and I thought I'd give you the honor."

Takeru looked back at his boyfriend and gasped in amazement. Daisuke seemed to glow with happiness, and Takeru couldn't understand it. He shook his head.

"What?" asked Daisuke suspiciously.

"It's just that…you're so happy."

"Why is that so strange?"

Takeru thought for a minute to see how he could best explain what he was feeling. "I mean, after all we've been through, and Christmas is still your favorite holiday. Both our families and friends abandoned us. We have no one from before. We don't even get Christmas phone calls. Every year you go all out for the holidays, and there's really no one to appreciate it."

"There's you," said Daisuke. He smiled at Takeru's confusion. "Sure, sometimes I get depressed when I think about how easily my family just abandoned me, but then I remember why they did. The holidays are about family, and you're my family now." They turned when they heard movement next to wall and watched the puppy yawn. She blinked a few times and then stared at the two faces. "And her." Daisuke added with a grin.

Takeru chuckled. "I suppose you're right," he said.

"Of course I am!"

Takeru smiled. He turned back to the dog. "So what shall we call her?"

Daisuke shrugged. "It's your call."

Takeru gently picked up the puppy. He noticed a red ribbon was tied around her neck. In the center of the bow was a piece of holly. "How about Holly then?"

Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "How original," he said sarcastically.

The little dog licked Takeru's face. He giggled. "I think she likes it. Holly it is then!"

Daisuke sighed again. "Fine, I can see I'm outnumbered." He stood up and stretched. "Come on, breakfast time!"

Takeru and Daisuke spent the entire day together. They ate breakfast and opened presents. They baked Christmas cookies and played games. They sat in front of the fire sipping hot cocoa and cider and talked. In the evening, Daisuke sang Christmas carols and Takeru accompanied him on the piano, Holly throwing in a few yips once in a while. That Christmas night as Takeru got ready for bed, he reflected on the day. He then decided that no matter how sad he was that his old family had forgotten him, he loved his new family, and that Christmas couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

Awww... I want a puppy. I wonder if Takeru would let me borrow his.

Ti: I don't think that would be a good idea.

Ariana: Nonsense. Puppies can be trained to like cats, though you might be a difficult case…

Ti: hey!

Ariana: Okay folks, be kind and leave me reviews for Christmas! And please no flames… I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas/Yule/Hanukkah/Kwanza and any other holiday I might have missed!


End file.
